My Last Breath
by sarah chandler
Summary: during the war, songfic. hard one to summarize please read! RHr. R


-1None of the characters belong to me, and either does the song, it belongs to Evanescence and is called 'My Last Breath.' The song is in italics and everything else is in normal print.

Sarah!

My Last Breath

Ron and Hermione stood behind Harry ready to fight Voldemort, and the Death Eaters.

Hermione worriedly looked a Ron,

'I'm scared' she mouthed.

'Me too, but everything will be fine as long as we stick together.' he mouthed back.

"Is everything ok back there? You guys seem pretty quiet." Harry asked.

"Yes,-" Hermione swallowed hard. "Yes everything's fine."

Ron glanced over towards Hermione their eyes locked with one another's. He reached for her hand, "Were in this together." he told her.

"Ron, I lo-"

"Hermione look out!" yelled Ginny. While pointing her wand at the death eater right behind Hermione.

_Hold o me, love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you _

_And I'm not afraid._

_Con you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms. _

"Thanks Ginny." she said before turning towards Ron. She gave him a longing look and then turned and ran to the front with Harry.

"Hermione, please be careful!" Ron yelled to her as he joined Harry as well.

"Same to you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you!"

"What?"

"Come on you guys, pay attention! Harry needs our help!" Ginny yelled at them.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thought of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_.

Together they ran up towards Harry and Ginny.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled at the death eater closest to him.

"Incendio!" Ron yelled at the death eater on the other side of Hermione. They were all quickly surrounded by death eaters, they had to move quickly.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" yelled a death eater. The green light shot towards Neville and hit him square in the chest.

"Neville!" yelled Dean. "Incarcalus." he shot back at the death eater who had just killed his friend.

When Hermione saw Neville collapse to the ground, she took a step in his direction. "NEVILLE NO!" she yelled.

"No Hermione, you must stay! For Harry." said Ron while quickly grabbing her wrist.

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come to me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears._

Hermione took one more quick look at Neville, "Luna, everything's ok, he'll be fine." Hermione knew that Neville was not ok. He laid there motionless, but she knew that was what Luna wanted to hear.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry shouted at the death eater precisely in front of him.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" yelled one of the death eaters. They had their wand pointed directly at Ron. Hermione was quick to react and jump in front of him, letting her body take the curse.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts if you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight. _

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Ron yelled at the death eater who had just killed Hermione.

Ron collapsed to his knees, "Hermione no!" When Hermione flicked her eyes open he said, "it's ok Hermione, it's alright, your going be fine. we're going to get through this together remember?"

"Shh, don't- speak. Save your energy, you're going to need it"

"I don't care."

"Ron please don't cry." she let out a small groan of pain. "I love you" then closed her eyes.

"I love you too Hermione." he said through sobs, she smiled but said no more. The tears were now flowing freely out of Ron's eye

_Closing you eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's here_

_Say good night_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me_

_As you fade to black._

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts if you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight. _

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts if you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight. _

The idea for this story just came to me while watching tv. It is my first 'war' story. I hope you like it. Reviews are very much appreciated, I would really like to know what you think.

Sarah!


End file.
